Nothing But Time
by aadixon
Summary: Harry's had enough of wondering what might have been and decides to do something radical.; AU after Epilogue; Harmony in the end; One-Shot; CrackFic, written by my 12 year-old son, JBDixon.


**Nothing but Time**

Harry Potter walked slowly down the crowded street, as hordes of Trick-or-Treaters hurried by in their pursuit of treats from the many homes that lined the street. He tucked the Time Turner inside his shirt as he approached his destination that remained safely hidden from view. Though he could not see it, he knew exactly how many steps it was from the corner of the street to the doorstep of the Potter home in Godric's Hollow.

"Harry!" an all too familiar voice behind him hissed.

Harry spun round to see the face and bushy hair of his longtime friend less than three feet away.

"Hermione!" Harry growled. "How?"

Hermione folded her arms. "Never tell Neville that you're going to do something foolish."

"Didn't tell him," Harry spat, running a hand through his hair. "He must have overheard me talking to myself. I knew that he hadn't 'just walked in' when I turned around."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry retorted, folding his arms. "What are we talking about? What have we been talking about for years? This is the moment, Hermione! This is the moment that ruined my life! Ruined all our lives! Now I can fix it!"

"By doing what? Killing Riddle? Think of what will happen if you alter time tonight. This will change everything! Your parents will live, you will never become the Boy-Who-Lived, none of us might ever even meet and Ginny will never marry you!"

"Why wouldn't Ginny marry me?" Harry asked, slightly off-footed by the statement.

Hermione sighed, her shoulders sloping. "Think Harry! If you're not the Boy-Who-Lived, then she'll never become the fangirl she was and stalk you until you give in."

"I would miss the way she burns our names into all the furniture and the way she sews her name into my clothes. She even magically tattooed my name on her back, just above her –"

"I get it!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up her hands. "You'll miss the way she adores you. What about the children? Won't you miss them?"

"I would, but then again, I would finally find out if James is mine or if he's Dean's boy," Harry reasoned, more to himself than to Hermione.

"Wait … you think that James is Dean's boy? Why?"

"I found potions mixed into James' baby food. I took them to a Healer and they said that the potion had traces of my DNA. I believe it is what gave him my looks. I knew that she was visiting her brother's shop a little too frequently after Dean started working there."

"She did say that she loved how Dean made his carrot wands," Hermione muttered.

"You knew about her obsession with his toy wands!"

"I thought that she was just craving the taste of his carrots!"

"It doesn't matter. Not now anyway," Harry spat. "In just a few more minutes, I will change our futures forever."

Hermione attempted to reason with her best friend. "Killing Riddle doesn't guarantee that you will have the life that you want. You risk changing so many things. We have no idea what would have happened if he had been killed in the first battle."

Harry smirked. "I didn't come here to kill snake-face. He has multiple horcruxes. Remember?"

"Then what have you come here to do then?"

"Excuse me."

Harry and Hermione turned around to see a gentleman standing behind them.

"Yes?" Harry asked, smiling warmly to hide his tension.

"Sorry to bother you two, but you look as though you're headed to a Halloween party," the man said smiling. "I was wondering if you were headed to the McKenzie party."

"Sorry, but no."

"Oh … okay." The man sounded disappointed. "I've gotten lost and I wrote the bloody directions down on a cocktail napkin at the other party. Then I went and left it."

"Sorry we cannot be of help. We're not from around here either. We're headed to another party."

"Sorry to trouble you. Happy Halloween."

Harry and Hermione watched as the frustrated man trotted away. As they did, they spotted another figure turn up the street, their cloak drawn tightly about them and their hood pulled up to hide their face.

"It's him," Harry breathed.

Hermione looked fearful as she stared at her best friend. "What are you going to do?"

"The unexpected." Harry stepped out into the path of the figure. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could point me the way to a Halloween party. It's at the Riddle house."

A pair of scarlet eyes glared at him from under the hood. Riddle's features had yet to be fully distorted into the snake-faced nightmare that Harry had once dueled to the death. He could still see small bits of the handsome young man that had swooned and manipulated so many witches and wizards.

"What did you say?"

"The Riddle house. Their parties can be a bit dead, but hey, it's Halloween!"

Riddle rounded on Harry. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me." Harry quickly bowed his head. "The name's Harry Potter. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. The boy you've come to kill."

Harry fingered his wand inside his pocket. He knew that Hermione would have hers drawn by now.

"Impossible!"

"Oh, it's totally possible," Harry replied casually. "See you die tonight while trying to off me. You murder my parents, but I defeat you. Then, you use your Horcruxes to come back. You murder a bunch of other people before I finish you off for good."

"So … you've come back to stop me from murdering your parents." A cold tone cut his voice, becoming higher and more familiar to Harry.

"Nope. I've come back to save you."

"What!" Hermione shouted, stepping out into view.

Riddle's wand snapped into view and Harry stepped in between them. "Whoa, Tom!"

"You've been sent here by Dumbledore to trick me! He thinks he's so brilliant! Well, it won't work and now you shall die!"

"Don't make me kill you, Tom!" Harry countered, his wand at the ready. "I've come here to save you. I am Harry Potter and I can prove it."

Riddle's chest rose and fell, his breathing ragged, but he did not strike.

Harry closed his eyes, swirled his wand, and focused. _I swear upon my magic that I am Harry James Potter._ He opened his eyes as a golden stream of magic left his wand to form in the air, 'I am Harry James Potter'.

"Impressive," Riddle hissed.

"You showed me how to do that in the Chamber of Secrets."

Riddle's wand dropped to his side. "You know of the chamber?"

"Yeah." Harry rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I killed your Basilisk. Sorry, but it was either him or me."

"You said that you've come to save me. What do you want from me?"

Harry pocketed his wand. To Hermione's surprise, Riddle did the same, merely glancing at her. "I'm selfish. I want to get to know my parents. I want to grow up with a godfather that's not in Azkaban. I want to be a normal boy that grows up to be a normal wizard. I don't want to know a world that lives in fear of a Dark Lord and his followers."

"Then you've come to kill me."

"No, Tom, I haven't. I don't want to kill you. You're a great wizard. You could do so many great things."

"Foolish man. I've murdered far too many—"

"Voldemort has," Harry interrupted. "Tom is gone, and Voldemort can disappear as well. Take up a new identity, destroy your Horcruxes, and strive to make the world a better place."

Riddle's eyes narrowed to slits. "Pitiful. What do think I'm doing? I'm ridding the world of filth. I'm—"

"You're not listening to me, Tom. I know you and I know what happens. You cannot change the world for the better this way. I know you think you can. Everyone believes you to be evil, but I know that it's fear of death that drives you. Fear of being alone and abandoned. Anger over what has been done to you."

"What's your solution, Harry Potter?" Riddle hissed. "Love? The same answer Dumbledore always has for everything?"

"Nope. Politics."

Riddle roared with laughter. "You want me to enter Wizard politics? Run for Minister of Magic? Join the Wizengamot?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do … right after you murder Rita Skeeter."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. "I know that she's a horrid excuse of a person, but to ask him to murder her is going a bit too far!"

"You're right, Hermione," Harry nodded before returning his gaze to Riddle. "Lock her in your cave and allow her to die slowly. All you have to do is tell her there's a big story down there."

Hermione gasped, but couldn't find the words to express herself. Riddle, on the other hand, smiled at this suggestion. "I've no desire to enter politics, but yes, there are other ways to achieve my goals. Trouble is, there's this prophecy …"

Harry saw Riddle withdraw his wand. "That prophecy only comes true if one of us acts! See, I finally figured it out. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy. I think Dumbledore knew Snape overheard Trelawny. He wanted you to set in motion the wheels of your own destruction."

The three figures stood there for several minutes while Riddle pondered Harry's words.

"For argument's sake … if I was to do as you suggest … it would be an awful amount of work to create a new identity that the world would accept."

 _Jackpot!_ Harry smiled. "You don't have to invent a new identity. Simply take one of someone that has already died. Preferably one that has disappeared mysteriously."

"Harry! You cannot be suggesting that he make someone—"

"No, Hermione. I'm suggesting that he take the identity of his already disappeared faithful follower, Regulus Black."

Hermione nearly dropped her wand and Riddle frowned harder. "What do you know of Regulus Black?"

"He was my godfather's brother and a faithful follower of yours until he had a change of heart. He died trying to destroy your locket."

Again, silence fell amongst the three as Riddle pondered Harry's words. Before Harry or Hermione could react, Riddle spun on the spot and Disapparated.

"Harry! What have you done?"

Harry turned and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hopefully, I just made the world a better place. At this point, the only thing we can do is return to our time and find out."

"I'm scared, Harry. What if he finds a way to kill you?"

"If he kills me at any time before now, the timeline will revert back to the way it was. It's the law of time."

"That's … that's … actually brilliant. Are you sure that's how time works? Dumbledore once said—"

Harry's smile broadened. "Why do you think I abandoned my career as an Auror to become an Unspeakable?"

"So that's it? We just go back and see what changed?"

"As soon as we return, all our new memories will join our consciousness. This," Harry removed his wand and touched the tip to her forehead, sending warm chills through her that had nothing to do with the spell being cast, "will allow you to properly sort through them, retaining all your previous memories. Now, you ready to return?"

Hermione took hold of his hands and smiled. "Let's go find out if you're the smartest wizard of our generation."

Harry placed the chain of his time turner around their necks and prepared give his a spin. "Dare I even ask where you got your time turner?"

"You shouldn't leave a spare in your office at Grimmauld Place, Mr. Unspeakable."

Harry laughed. "Time to go back to the future!"

Harry touched his wand tip to the golden chain, then spun the time turner fourteen times. Immediately, the world about the began to race forward until they stood in the darkened road of Godric's Hollow. With a racing heart, Harry looked down the street and laughed when he beheld the Potter house, intact and in plain view for all to see.

"It's a good sign," Hermione whispered, "but we won't know everything until our memories—"

She gasped, touching her head, then looking in amazement at Harry. Harry grinned broader, rubbing his forehead where the lightning shaped scare once was.

"Harry! Is this what you expected? I mean—"

"Come on, Hermione! We're late!"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as he grasped her by the hand and Disapparated, twisting on the spot.

Hermione nearly toppled forward as her feet found floor, Harry steadying her. "Never Apparate someone without warning them! You could have splinched me!"

"There you two are." Harry and Hermione turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway to the sitting room. "Everyone's been waiting on you. Did you have to drag him away from his work again?"

"L-Like always," Hermione stammered.

"Harry, you really need to start warning her."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "I know. Sorry we're late."

The two walked forward slowly, more memories flooding into their conscious minds.

"Oh, by the way, Regulus has been asking where you two were. Says he needs to speak to you about something."

Sirius had an odd look on his face and Harry shot Hermione a sideways glance. They followed Sirius into a grand dining room. The moment Harry set eyes upon his mother and father, his hands began to tremble. Hermione gripped his hand tighter.

"There you two are. We were getting worried."

"Hello, Mum," Harry uttered, barely above a whisper.

"Better give her a hug before she tackles you," Harry's dad chuckled, folding up a copy of the Prophet. "Jenna just took the boys upstairs to keep them busy."

"My sister's here?"

"Where else would she be?" Harry's mum retorted, hugging him then hugging Hermione. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Potter. His mind is just obsessing over work."

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lily or mum, but no more Mrs. Potter, lest I start doing the same to you." Harry's mum winked at Hermione before returning to the stove. "Can you two give me a hand? The others will be here soon."

Harry struggled against the out-of-body feeling he was experiencing. He hadn't expected it to be this bad. Hermione seemed to be struggling as well, laughing nervously.

"Before they assist you, Lily, might I borrow them?"

Harry turned to see an older looking Regulus Black standing in the doorway, looking quite regal.

"What business adventure does my successful younger brother wish to discuss with my godson?" Sirius leaned back in his chair, observing Regulus with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Sirius. It doesn't require an investment of gold. I merely have a question for these two. An inquiry for the two brightest minds I know, and I want to get my answer before Jenna brings the boys back down. Parenting can be distracting."

"Certainly, Regulus. Lead the way." Harry motioned for the door to the stairs.

"Unspeakables," Sirius muttered, shaking his head.

"Wealthy elitist," Harry retorted with a smirk.

The room filled with laughter as they followed Regulus down the corridor and back into the sitting room. He immediately, cast a silencing ward on the doorway and Hermione shot Harry a worried look.

"I've been waiting twenty-five years for this conversation."

"Well, Regulus, you've clearly been waiting a long time. What can we do for you?"

Harry fidgeted with the wand inside his pocket, studying the eyes of the man before them for any traces of scarlet.

"No need to be so formal, Harry. We can speak freely. Prying ears cannot hear us here. We need to discuss things—moving forward."

"Things moving forward," Harry repeated, his chest tightening. "Forward from what?"

"Think back, Harry. Sort through the memories that you and Hermione have just acquired. I assume that, being an Unspeakable, you guarded your conscious from being overtaken."

Harry dropped the charade and brandished his wand. "Okay, Tom. How did you know from what point Hermione and I traveled back?"

Hermione shot him a panicked glare but remained speechless, withdrawing her wand as well. Regulus, however, calmly leaned against the mantle and smiled.

"Remember that new wand holster I gave you at your bachelor's party?"

Hermione whispered, "A sensory ward."

"I attached the spell to a warlock's globe. One of the few left." Riddle's new face shone with pride. "The moment your magical core pulsed, I knew your plain of existence had merged. Risky business—altering time."

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked, placing his wand back in his trousers.

"Alas Harry, Lucius was last poor soul to ever know the truth."

"That's how you did it!" Hermione exclaimed. "It was Lucius you killed!"

"Exactly." Riddle's smile broadened. "A little Polyjuice portion, the Imperius curse, and the whole of the Ministry of Magic witnessed Regulus Black destroy Lord Voldemort in spectacular fashion. No one questioned the disappearance of Lucius Malfoy. He was branded a traitor and coward. His family's status was ripped away and his wife fled the country to cover her shame."

"Why become the hero?"

"Simple, really. Who would have the most influence in a world manipulated, not dominated? The answer is the vanquisher of the great Dark Lord, of course! I simply had to defeat myself."

"You defeated yourself, ridded the world of Lucius Malfoy, took up the mantle of the hero, ascended to the Black family chair in the Wizengamot, and are now in line to be the next Minister." Harry ticked off the accomplishments on his fingers. "Bloody impressive for a former Dark Lord."

"And I have you to thank, Harry." Riddle inclined his head. "You chose to rid the world of the Dark Lord without bloodshed. You gave me the opportunity to be apart of a family and now I even enjoy Muggle movies from time-to-time."

"What happened to Skeeter?"

It was Harry's turn to shoot Hermione a sideways glare. _Doesn't she know not to ask such questions?_

"Ah, yes. The vile little beetle. You had asked me to squash her, but I decided on a much more suitable resolution." Riddle's blue eyes darkened with delight.

"Dare we ask?"

"Rest assured that her situation is a fate worse than death."

Harry casually made himself at home on one of the sofas. "I like your style, Tom. Fate worse than death, no questions asked." Riddle joined him on the sofa opposite, while Hermione stared incredulously. "I believe the threat of dueling has passed, Hermione. Come on. Join us." Harry patted the sofa cushion next to him and she reluctantly conceded.

"Can we assume that you found a way to make the Polyjuice change permanent?"

"It took a bit of work," Riddle admitted "but Lucius provided the test subject. Once I knew it was safe, I administered the potion to myself and have been a Black ever since."

"We have some time before Remus, Tonks and their children arrive. Tell me, who were you two married to before you traveled back in time?" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes. "Come now. I believe the anti-trust moment has passed. If I was going to do you in, I would have the moment we entered this room, and how would that look for the future Minister to murder two young Ministry workers?"

"It's not that, Tom."

"How did you know that we were married to other people before we traveled back?"

"Simple, my dear." Riddle crossed his leg and threw an arm back over the sofa. "The rings you were wearing in Godric's Hollow weren't a matching set. The moment I heard of your engagement from Sirius, I knew that your lives had been seriously altered by my change of heart."

Harry took Hermione's hand in his. "With you taking the mantle of hero, I was allotted the chance to grow up in a loving family. No fan clubs or enemies. No need to cling to another family for support."

"Still doesn't answer my question."

Hermione sighed, "I was married to Ronald Weasley and Harry was married to Ginevra Weasley."

"Merlin's beard!" Riddle leaned forward laughing. "Was is it a double wedding?"

"Glad to see that you've found your humor, Tom," Harry growled. "Can we get on to the moving forward bit?"

"Of course!" Riddle snorted, coughing himself back to his senses. "I just had this image of the one big happy joke shop family."

"Ron and Ginny didn't work for their brothers when we were married to them."

Harry imagined Hermione working at the counter of Weasley Wizard Wheezes instead of Lavender and had to cover a smirk by sniffing loudly.

"Naturally. In all seriousness, I can see you pushing your husband to be more. Ginnevra would have done her best to hold Harry back and push him be more like her father." Riddle straightened the cuffs of his shirt. "Now, moving forward. With your memories intact, it's time to change this world for the better."

Hermione's face became stony. "How do you propose this?"

"Simple." A regal grin spread across Riddle's face. "My time to be Minister has come. I will appoint Neville Longbottom as the new head Auror, allowing my wife to step down so that she can support me as Senior Undersecretary. Your friendship, and his wife being my niece, will give me a firm control over that department. Next, I will appoint you, Harry, as the head of the Department of Mysteries, and you, Hermione, as the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Sirius will take my seat in the Wizengamot. The Minister's appointment already holds a seat on the counsel. With Augusta and James holding seat as well, we will command much influence."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What's your goal, Tom?"

"Harry, we can never end bigotry, discrimination or any other dividing line that exists in the world. However, if we can blur the lines, we can end much suffering."

"I don't know…"

"Hermione, at least let us try. I cannot guarantee you or Harry anything, but think of all the possibilities. End wars, both Magical and Muggle. End food shortages. End the unfair treatment of werewolves. We might even be able to end Muggle Reality Telley!"

"That's enough for me!" Harry proclaimed, standing and thrusting his hand towards Riddle. "You have my vote, Minister!"

"Mine too."

"Excellent." Riddle shook both their hands then clasped his together. "The rest are probably already here or on their way. Tomorrow, a new day dawns!"

 *****NBT*****

Harry stood in front of the podium, gazing out at the gathering crowd of witches and wizards in the grounds of Hogwarts. He relished in the moment, knowing that none of them were there to see or hear him. Truthfully, probably only a third even knew his name.

"My fellow witches and wizards," Harry began, hushing the crowd. "My name is Harry Potter, Head of the Department of Mysteries and Governor of Hogwarts. It is my privilege today to introduce my good friend, and our new Minister of Magic, Regulus Black!"

Harry stepped to one side, clapping along with the crowd, as Regulus stepped to the podium. "Thank you, Harry. Greetings, everyone." Harry glanced around the stage at Hermione, who gave him a wink. "Thank you for joining us today at Hogwarts. Today marks the end of an era and the start of another."

Flash powder filled the air as photographs were snapped from every angle. Quick quote quills flew across parchments as the press in attendance captured the headlines for the following day.

"Today, Professor McGonagall has decided to step down as Headmistress of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall nodded to the crowd, stepping forward on the stage to join the Minister. "She has served the British Magical community for many years. First as a Professor within the hallowed halls behind us, and then as the Headmistress following the passing of Professor Dumbledore. Her legacy will live and be remembered far beyond our lifetime." The crowd applauded loudly. "Headmistress, would you like to say a few words?"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "I would like to thank everyone for all their support throughout the years. As I look out over the crowd, I see many of my former students in attendance. All I can say, is that it has been a privilege."

Covering her mouth with her hand, she stepped back. Hermione and Susan moved forward, patting her on the shoulders.

"The privilege has been ours." Regulus bowed to her before turning back to the gathering. "Now, a new privilege befalls me as I introduce the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. He's a man of great talent and one that will take the school forward. He has served as the Deputy Headmaster of the school for nearly a decade and has assisted the Headmistress in many new policies to help bring the school houses closer together in unity. I give you, our new Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape."

Professor Snape stepped forward as the crowd applauded, Harry clapping the loudest. "Thank you, Minister Black. I cannot tell you how much your support means. I look forward to taking this magnificent school into the future, one that the late great Professor Dumbledore had envisioned. One where every young witch and wizard can learn and thrive together."

"Amazing."

Harry turned to see his father standing behind him, next to his mother who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Amazing?"

"Yes. It amazes me how much influence someone can have on the world. Professor Dumbledore started a movement that has spanned generations. From Severus to Regulus to you."

Harry smiled, glancing over at the man he knew once to be Tom Riddle. "Amazing indeed."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed my one shot! I did my best to keep it light with a little humor. Special thanks to my Dad, AADixon, for being beta. All the mistakes are his! ;) Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
